


Репетиция

by Tersie



Series: Berries and Lilac Flowers <3 [61]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Acting, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Don't copy to another site, Drama Teacher Ben, F/M, Grooming, Kidnapping, Older Man/Younger Woman, Power Imbalance, Probably Age Play, Rey is 17, Romeo and Juliet References, Short Story, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unwilling Drama Student Rey, ben is 30, ish, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Будучи новенькой в школе и слишком застенчивой, Рей поддалась уговорам руководителя драмкружка, согласившись играть в спектакле.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Бен Соло/Рей, Кайло Рен/Рей
Series: Berries and Lilac Flowers <3 [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674004
Kudos: 1





	Репетиция

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Actor Prepares](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563762) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 



Рей едва исполнилось семнадцать, когда она переехала в новую приемную семью. Это событие принесло облегчение и в то же время полнейший ужас.

Новый приемный папаша — Ункар — был сносным. Пил, жил тем, что сдавал в приемки все, что сдается, но в основном днями напролет охотился за пустыми банками из-под газировки. Кто-то бы брезгливо поморщился, но Рей это устраивало — она получила ту свободу, какую хотела. Оставался всего год до того, как можно будет помахать ручкой бюрократическим путам системы и наконец-то зажить своей жизнью. Впрочем, жизнь и раньше не накладывала на нее особых обязательств.

Рей надеялась, что эта школа станет последней. Она давно подготовила все эссе для поступления в колледж, смирившись, что придется подавать их без рекомендательных писем. Так уж вышло — вряд ли учителя успеют узнать ее настолько, чтобы замолвить словечко. Но это ничего. Зато у нее хорошие оценки.

Рей раскладывала одежду в своей новой комнате, глядя, как по пыльному окну барабанит дождь.

Всего один год…

***

«Беннингтон Хай» не считалась большой школой, что стало приятной переменой после всех предыдущих школ Рей. В свой первый день она нервничала, как всегда на новом месте, но, к вящей своей радости, не заметила в коридорах приевшихся тесных компаний. Зато заметила пару коров. Это показалось любопытным.

Корова была талисманом школы, а фирменными цветами считались оранжевый и белый. Выщербленные оранжевые полосы тянулись по коридорам к _ослепительно-_ -ярким шкафчикам на первом этаже. И старшие, и младшие размещались вместе, что тоже было необычно. В других школах старшеклассников отселяли наверх.

Рей приблизилась к своему шкафчику, сжимая в руке пакет, врученный методистом. Финном. Точнее, он сам попросил называть его Финном. Он вообще оказался приятным парнем с честной улыбкой.

Однако даже в небольшой школе новенькой быть непросто — все давно завели друзей и разбрелись по своим кружкам. Общение с Финном оставило приятное впечатление, но Рей спиной чувствовала косые взгляды, пока собирала вещи на классный час и биологию. Ничего такого на самом деле. Обычно она и так не тратила время на попытки найти компанию — все равно приходилось переезжать слишком часто.

Закрыв шкафчик, она взвалила на плечи потертый фиолетовый рюкзак. Как говорится, человек ко всему привыкает.

***

Классный урок прошел вполне себе. Учителем был мистер Хакс — он же преподавал английский и, по мнению Рей, выглядел довольно суровым и вспыльчивым. Рей помахала рукой, когда он назвал ее, к счастью, не заставив вставать.

Следующей по расписанию ее ждала биология — урок проходил на втором этаже. Проскользнув в тесный кабинет с десятком других учеников, Рей нашла местечко позади, чтобы не привлекать излишнего внимания. Стены класса украшали разномастные старые плакаты — про деление клеток, группы крови, животный мир, а в полупустом шкафу валялись выцветшие книги.

Сложив руки под партой, Рей взволнованно подергивала коленом.

Она планировала пойти учиться на фельдшера, поэтому к биологии стоило отнестись с должным вниманием. А в идеале, конечно, найти общий язык с преподавателем — для хорошей рекомендации в колледж.

Прозвенел звонок. Рей села ровнее и посмотрела на дверь — та открылась через пару секунд.

— Да, прослушивание начнется через две недели, — чья-то большая рука скользнула по двери, придерживая ее, а потом раздался мужской смех. — Ладно, увидимся позже.

Следом появился сам мужчина, и дверь захлопнулась. Он был высок, одет по-учительски: в черные брюки и темно-синюю рубашку с закатанными по локоть рукавами. Еще он носил очки, а из подстриженных черных волос выпирали торчащие уши. У него был большой нос. Бледная кожа. И, если честно, габаритами он скорее напоминал лайнбекера*.

Учитель опустил стопку книг на стол — тот задребезжал. В руке он держал коричневую термокружку с потрескавшимися краями, из которой сделал глоток, прежде чем поставить на стол и ее.

— У всех есть домашнее задание? — спросил он и покосился на часы. — Вопросы?

— Мистер Соло?

Девушка с передней парты подняла руку. Мистер Соло кивнул и воззрился на нее, а затем его темные глаза переместились на Рей, притихшую в глубине класса. Он сделал паузу. Рей готова была поклясться, что его глаза на мгновение сузились, но впечатление сразу рассеялось — мужчина улыбнулся, одними губами.

— Ты у нас, должно быть, Рей Ниима?

Весь класс обернулся к ней. Рей чуть сползла по стулу вниз, но кивнула. Ага. Это она.

— Ага, — вслух пробормотала она.

— И ты переехала к нам… из Юты? В Вермонт.

— Да, сэр.

Мистер Соло снова кивнул, выпятив губы. Он оглядел ее, почесал предплечье, но спустя миг потерял к ней всякий интерес.

— Домашнее задание сдать всем. Кроме Рей.

***

Первая неделя на новом месте всегда была самой неуютной. Пусть учителя вели себя приветливо, а Финн частенько справлялся о ней, никто из однокашников не проявлял желания подружиться с новенькой. Рей сидела в одиночестве и на уроках, и за ланчем — тихо поклевывая в уголке бэби-морковь, разглядывала толпу в столовой. Все равно было как-то неловко.

Девочки азартно обсуждали предстоящую школьную премьеру «Ромео и Джульетты». Драмкружки никогда не интересовали Рей, и на прослушивание она не собиралась, хотя порой и засматривалась на развешанные по коридорам афиши. Поговаривали, что именно мистер Соло руководит постановкой. Интересно… По нему не было похоже, что он из тех, кто увлекается театром.

К концу первой недели стало совершенно ясно, что она его не впечатлила. Учитель был вежлив, но редко обращался к ней, даже когда возвращал домашнюю работу. На этой неделе разбирали деление клеток. Легкая была тема. Шел сентябрь, так что в общем-то Рей повезло приступить к занятиям вовремя.

И вот в пятницу, после звонка, уже собираясь перекочевать на математику, Рей посмотрела на мистера Соло. Он сидел за столом, беседуя с Кайдел. Та очень хотела играть Джульетту — Рей слышала об этом из сплетен девочек. Неудивительно, в Кайдел чувствовались необходимые для спектакля манеры. Хорошая девушка, как и все здесь.

— Рей?

Она оторвала взгляд от рюкзака. Откинувшись на спинку стула, мистер Соло улыбался и смотрел на нее. Он вскинул бровь и поманил ее указательным пальцем к учительскому столу. Сегодня на нем был серый свитер со снежинками.

— И-и… Мы увидимся в следующую пятницу? — подходя, Рей услышала вопрос Кайдел. Перед ней лежала раскрытая тетрадь.

— Для прослушивания, да. Я буду там, — учитель расслабленно сложил кисти рук и взглянул на девушку из-под слегка приспущенных ресниц. На его губах играла сдержанная, немного саркастичная улыбка. — До свидания, Кайдел.

Странно, но щеки Кайдел порозовели. Она куснула губы и, помахав рукой, выскочила за дверь. Рей, нахмурившись, посмотрела ей вслед. Она ведь понимала, что над ней издевались, нет?

Мистер Соло тяжело вздохнул и, открыв глаза, выпрямился. Он указал на стул, и Рей поспешно села, сжав колени.

— Милая девушка, — прокомментировал он, встретившись с ней взглядом. И, покачав головой, отодвинулся, чтобы открыть ящик. — Но несколько суматошная. В любом случае… Финн сообщил, что ты выбрала для себя врачебную стезю?

— М-м… Наверное. Да.

Он кивнул и положил на стол афишу. Рей вопросительно взглянула на него, и учитель пододвинул к ней листок.

— У тебя хорошие оценки, — отметил мистер Соло, — но мне кажется, ты немного застенчива. Честно говоря, я и сам боролся с застенчивостью — мне помогла работа на сцене. И тебе она тоже поможет. Плюс это положительно скажется на твоей характеристике при поступлении в колледж.

— Ой… нет…

— Тебе следует прийти на прослушивание. Возможно, у тебя появятся друзья, и это сослужит лучшую службу, чем любые курсы по ораторскому искусству.

О нет! Рей затрясла головой, перепугавшись от одной мысли об участии в постановке. Ни за что! Она все провалит и позабудет все реплики! Прямо на сцене сгорит со стыда!

Мистер Соло сложил афишу и двумя пальцами протянул ее Рей. Его взгляд был до ужаса проницательным — неудивительно, что Кайдел снесло крышу. И пахло от него приятно. По-мужски, не каким-нибудь «Аксом», как от обычных парней.

— Я обеспечу тебе блестящие рекомендации, если ты решишься, — промурлыкал он, поведя постером из стороны в сторону. — У меня есть кое-какие знакомые в приемной комиссии в Дьюке… Если тебе это интересно, разумеется.

— В Дьюке… Вы имеете в виду, в том самом Дьюке в Северной Каролине?

— М-м. И все, что от тебя требуется, это прийти и попробовать.

— П-правда? — выпалила Рей. — Вы уверены?

— Уверен, — пожал плечами мистер Соло и поджал губы, возвращая афишу к себе. — Но раз Дьюкский университет тебе не по нраву…

Рей мигом выхватила постер. Учитель просиял, опустил ладони на стол и дважды похлопал. Ага, как же, не по нраву! Да в Дьюке одни из лучших медколледжей в стране!

— Отлично, — побарабанив пальцами, мистер Соло улыбнулся своей особенной кривоватой улыбкой. — Значит, жду тебя в пятницу в три тридцать.

Рей вскочила со стула и кивнула, закидывая рюкзак за плечо. Учитель, сплетя перед собой пальцы, наблюдал, как она выходит из класса.

**Author's Note:**

> Фанарты от MurderOfCrowss и PandaCapuccino:  
> <https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730301/chapters/70443009>.
> 
> A translation of [An Actor Prepares](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563762/chapters/70000524) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie).


End file.
